El hielo que derrite por primavera
by Haruno Saku
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke se encuentra a Sakura en MUY mal estado una noche y parece ser la única persona que conoce esta situación. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer? REVIEWS ONEGAI


**El hielo que derrite por primavera By: Haruno Saku **(28-Nov-2004)

_Introducción:_ Aquí estás

- ¡¡¡Bueeeenos días camaradas!!! Hoy me perdí en el camino de la vida...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!!!!

Una escena tan cotidiana como la vida misma, HatakeKakashi, el GRAN ninja copia, llegando tarde a una reunión con sus alumnos, no obstante, esto no es del todo cierto, la escena no era... TAN cotidiana como de costumbre. Y no era precisamente porque se hubieran reunido cuando ya estaba anocheciendo en lugar de por la mañana.

- Ehhh?? ¿Sakura no ha llegado aún? - Peguntó Kakashi desconcertado de que la chica que _"siempre seguía al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que la llevarían a ser un ninja hecho y derecho"_ no se encontrara allí. - ¿Quién de vosotros dos no le ha dicho que hoy tenía que venir aquí? - les reprochó a susdos alumnos con mirada acusadora.

- Seguro que fué Naruto, no es de extrañar que se le vaya la cabeza, dobe.

- ¡¡¡¡Atrevete a repetir eso!!!! _(si se lo dije ayer...)_

- ¡¡Naruto!! Estate quieto, y tu también Sasuke, aprended a comportaos, que ya teneis edad.

Estaba claro, la tipica reunión junto con la típica pelea diaria, en aquel momento no iba a ser menos... en verdad nada era diferente, Naruto siempre irritable, Kakashi siempre despreocupado, y Sasuke... Sasuke siempre callado y reservado. Aun resultando ser él, quién rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y qué quieres decirnos hoy?

- Olvidadlo, si no estais los tres ya no tiene gracia... - dicho esto, Kakashi se esfumó en una nube de humo dejando a sus espaldas ados jovenes medio aturdidos debatiendose entre si buscarlo y matarle por aquello o matarse mutuamente para ahorrarse la búsqueda.

- Kuso, no hace más que obligarme a malgastar mi tiempo... - empezó a comentar Sasuke mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta.

- Ehh?? ¿Y a dónde vas tu con esos humos?

- A donde-a-ti-no-te-incumbe... dobe.

- ............. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SERAAAAAAS!!!!!!! - demasiado tarde reaccionó Naruto, para su suerte nada mas intentar acercarse al otro (con toda la intención de arrearle con todo lo que pudiera)... ya se habia largado. - ...cada día puedo ver menos a ese niñato... jaja aunque cada día huye más rápido.

* * *

El moreno joven heredero de los Uchiha paseaba... más bien se dirigia a algún lugar en que ni el mismo se había puesto a pensar. Pocas ganas tenía de nada en ese momento. 

Incoscientemente iba hacia su casa, lógico, era un lugar donde siempre podía acudir, aunque entonces tomó un desvió. No quería irse allí aún, ¿para qué? ¿alguien le iba a reñir por llegar más tarde? ¿alguien le iba a tratar mejor o sonreirle si estaba temprano? No. Entonces aquello no tenía sentido.

Antiguamente, cuando se sentía sin nada que hacer, Naruto le buscaba la pelea, o Kakashi solía tener tiempo para enseñarle más cosas, o Sakura siempre tenia algun plan _"aburrido" _que en ocasiones así no le importaría demasiado aceptar.

Pero ese día nada, Naruto estba muy ocupado con "SU HYUGA" como para perder el tiempo con el. Kakashi siempre estaba de un lado para otro sin dar explicaciones. Y en ese momento Sakura ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

Un sonido llamó su atención, no era nadie hablando ni llamándole, era... ¿una tos? buscó durante unos instantes con sus veloces ojos y enno muchotiempo lo hayó.

- ¡No puede ser!

Allí estaba, a pocos metros, tirada en el suelo yCASI incosciente, Sakura. Sin embargo andaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, que ni se había dado cuenta, ademas la falta de luz no ayudaba.

Mierda. De todas las cosas que le podían haber pasado en ese preciso momento, justamente se tiene que encontrar a su compañera de equipo... en ese estado. Tantas cosas en las que andaba hace dos segundos y ahora únicamente podía pensar en una sola cosa:

- _(¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?)_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Volvi n.n

Aprovecho que me han dejado un nick que me gustaba más libre y que quería hacer 1 fic algo más... personal XD pues aquí me teneis dando guerra XDD

En verdad esto es solo una pequeña introcudión, de ahí que la haya acortado, (aunque estaba en duda si meter aqui la siguiente escena...)el tema principal se desarrollara en adelante n.- pero si teneis alguna duda, queja o sugerencia que me querais comentar ya sabes, por medio de un review que llegan al instante n.n

**_Saku_**


End file.
